


Nothing More Real

by flutter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble as penance for All That Was Golden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing More Real

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble as penance for All That Was Golden.

They had one more match under their belts, one more victory to celebrate as the Golden Pair; that incomparable force, completely un-engineered but one of balance, hard work and, always at the best and worst of times, heart. One unit, one drive, one understanding—that they were working together with one goal, building momentum, never ending.

Landing on their feet, fists raised in triumph, the pair stood in the sunlight. They moved to cross racquets, sliding them forward until the backs of their hands grazed, then a brief touch of shoulders to chest. There was nothing more real to them than the look they gave each other, the feeling they held large in their chests…nothing they cared for more than knowing what really made them work.

The drum of one heart only matched by the drum of the other’s: two hearts in sync. Never ending.


End file.
